Demonator: The Complete Story
by The Official Demonator
Summary: My OC Demonator appears in many of my fics, and to some readers, she may be a bit confusing to understand. This story will explain everything about her past and present. New readers welcome!


**Because I'm bored and currently working on other chapters for my other stories, I figured I'd post this to help cure my boredom.. and to get me back on track.**

**This is basically the 'life' story of my OC, Demonator. Anybody can read and understand. It's like a huge 'biography' but it's going to be in her point of view.**

** It'll be divided into parts.**

**Thanks for looking!**

**Please note that if you're reading my other stories, _Demonator_ and _Space Bound_, there will be spoilers for both in here.. so read at your own risk! ;)**

* * *

><p>A lot of you know that I'm bonded to Ratchet, the CMO of the Autobot base, and, a lot of you also know that I am, as humans call it, <em>bisexual<em>.

For those of you who didn't, well, now you know. Before I met Ratchet, things were very difficult to cope with. Shortly after I was created (or born, in your terms), my spark-creators, or parents, were killed. I was raised by a mech named Avenger, as well as some others. Avenger was a guard for a _royal,_ if you will, mech named Shockwave. Now, I know a lot of you know about him. He's big, bad and tough, right? Wrong. He just has authority, which _makes_ him look big, bad and tough. Deep inside, he wasn't as merciless as you'd assume.

Which brings me to _why_ I was raised by his guards. When I was still young, Shockwave knew that one day I could be his to bond with. It's similar to an arranged marriage, so you can probably imagine at how nervous I was. All my life while growing up, I was never allowed to see Shockwave or talk to him in any way until I was old enough. When the time came that I was of age, that's when it all happened.

I met Shockwave for the first time, and lemme tell you something; it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. We seemed to _click_ together immediately. I felt like I knew him my entire life and I'm sure he felt the same. Sure he was older than me, but that really didn't matter. We fit almost like a puzzle piece.. and I put a ton of emphasis on the '_almost'._

That is.. until I told him the truth.

We were in a Cybertronian park. It was beautiful out and very clear, but my mind, unfortunately, was shrouded in darkness. I had a secret to tell him that day; after all, it was only fair he knew what was going on inside my mind. He _was_ the one who pretty much took care of me. He was the reason I'm still alive today.

And so, I 'spilled the beans'. I told him.. that I liked _femmes_, or girls, too. At first I thought he was going to kill me. Then he looked around at all the Cybertronians in the park that day, swiped his hand in the air and told me to "pick one,"

I was confused. Pick one? Why would he want me to pick my own femme if he was trying to bond with me? It hardly made sense, but was I going to throw away the offer? _Frag__no_.

I did it. I picked a femme and that's the day my life made a sharp turn.

Her name was Rammunition. She was _beautiful, stunning, courageous._She wasn't quite as tall as I was, but what she lacked in vertical appearance, she made up for in fighting skills and attractive looks. She was only a few Earth-feet shorter than I am and her armor was what defined her personality just as much as her combat skills. She was a deep maroon color with black-chrome under-armor. Her optics, or eyes, were the most stunning, though. A lot of Cybertronian optics look the same, but hers.. I couldn't even explain it if I wanted to.

All I knew, was that she had me locked on and that's all that mattered.

Now, you're probably wondering what the hell I was thinking, or what kind of drug I was on, but lemme tell you this; I _know_ what I felt for her and it wasn't a lie.

To make a long story short, it turns out that she liked femmes, too (I guess I got lucky.) and we both fled from that part of Cybertron; far away from Shockwave. And, to make another long story short, a few years after we made it official and bonded, war eventually split us up and we never saw each other again.

At least not for a little while later.

Earth was a new experience. I was bombarded with new customs, small and squishy creatures known as humans and.. of course, the Autobots.

Oh, yeah. I guess I forgot to mention I'm a Decepticon. Whoops.

Anyway, you're probably wondering what I was doing on Earth and so, I'm going to tell you. After Ram and I split up, I discovered another group of Decepticons who were being led by Megatron and the Fallen. (Megatron and Shockwave used to work together, but after they split up, Shockwave still had his own small army that Megatron had given him.) After I joined them, the Fallen seemed to take quite an interest in me. It wasn't too long after we met that he ranked me the third most powerful Decepticon in the Universe; him being the first and Megatron being the second.

You see, Decepticons are named based on how well they do in battle. The more vicious-sounding the name, the more likely they will succeed in combat.

Being with Megatron and the Fallen was like a _dream_. I was treated like royalty and everything seemed to be going just right.. that is.. until the Fallen came up with a new plan to exterminate the human race.

And this is where Earth comes in the picture.

The Fallen had an idea that by killing me and combining my metal armor with Megatron's (since it's only fair the _second_ most powerful 'Con gets to live..) they would have a weapon of mass destruction that would be completely _unstoppable_.

Now, like I said, that meant they had to kill me for it to even come close to working, so.. I fled Cybertron and went to Earth. Well.. I actually_ accidentally_ crash-landed on Earth. At the time, Earth was the _last_ place I'd ever want to be. Decepticons hated humans..and because I was one at the time, I did, too.

I ended up landing near the Autobot base, ironically enough, and it was then that I decided to _join_ the 'Bots. And, blahblahblah, fast-forwarding a little bit; I ended up falling in love with one.

And, if you know me at all, you'd know the mech my spark ached the most for was Ratchet, the Autobots' Chief Medical Officer.

I hadn't felt this way about a mech since the day I met Shockwave and that's what scared me the most. Again, fast-forwarding, Starscream and Megatron ended up finding out where I was and captured me, taking me back to Cybertron, but before they could perform the sacrifice of my life, I managed to escape, went back to Earth and _thought_ I could start my 'happily-ever-after'. Of course, I was still _so_ wrong.

My life was attempted to be taken away from me a few more times by Megatron and the Fallen, but, skipping around a bit, we managed to kill the Fallen and Megatron fled somewhere with Starscream.

And _that_ was when I thought to myself, "Good, now I can finally be with Ratchet!" Right?

WRONG.

I forgot _one_ minor thing that Ratchet still didn't know.. and wouldn't know for another year of being just 'mates' and not actual 'bond'mates with me.

I had almost forgotten I was already bonded.

Being bonded is similar to human marriage, except there's no divorce. If Rammunition were to die, I'd die, too and vice versa. You can't bond more than once. And with that said, I was easily able to conclude that I had screwed myself over with Ratchet already.

I figured he would never understand.

As the year went by without a single Decepticon sighting, Ratchet wanted to settle down with me more and more.. but my only excuse was that I wasn't 'ready' to bond just yet. I couldn't possibly get myself to tell him the truth. I didn't want to hurt him.

But at the time, it did not occur to me that I was_ already_ hurting him.

**To be continued...**


End file.
